


Can We Not Set The World On Fire? Thanks

by AuthorRoyalty



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Except Skeet Isn't Dead In This, First Kiss, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Let my baby live, M/M, Not Beta Read We Die Like Skeet, Oops, Short One Shot, The Characterization is Disgustingly Bad, i wrote this so long ago, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty
Summary: Sleep talking sucks, but it can have its benefits.Alternately-Kai talks in his sleep, Adam is a disaster gay, Reeve is grossed out, Skeet doesn't really care, Mira ships it, and Vanessa is just tired of these morons.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Can We Not Set The World On Fire? Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Hollow and cried at the lack of good Kaidam fics, so here we are. It's like that one Tumblr post y'all.
> 
> Anyway this was written in a span of 30 mins plz don't laugh at it

Adam blinked awake, blearily peering around to see what had woken him. He was a relatively heavy sleeper, so it had to be something big.  
At first, all he saw was the mountain they were camping on and their hastily set up camp. Glancing at his friends, Adam saw everyone asleep. He looked at- wait a minute. He sat up a little straighter, blinking at his right. Kai was mumbling something he couldn't quite catch. 

The moon offered some light for Adam as he got up, making his way over to Kai. Kai was normally a light sleeper, but today he had been especially exhausted, and had fallen asleep instantly. Worried for his friend, Adam quietly called out his name, "Kai? Are you awake?"

Silence.

Just as confusion and panic was starting to tighten its hold on him, he heard the redhead say something. Breathing a sigh of relief, Adam crept closer, not wanting to disturb him.  
Kai was framed by the light, giving him an ethereal look. Adam's heart sped up, reminding him of his enormous crush on the redhead. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he kept crawling.

"Kai? Are you alright?" No reply. Was he ignoring him? More confused than ever, Adam moved as if to shake him, but something about this brought forth a conversation they'd had long ago.

_"Oh yeah man, I used to talk in my sleep a lot. This one time, my dad heard me talking about dogs. I hate dogs!"_

_"You're making this up, Kai, there's no way."_

_"I'm not, you salty fish! Adam, tell her you believe me."_

_"I'm not sure..."_

It had ended as a pillow fight, but that wasn't important right now. Kai had said he used to talk in his sleep. Was that what was happening right now? 

"No mummy I don't want the mashed potatoes!" Snorting, Adam decided everything was fine- well, as fine as it could be for them, anyway. He started going back when he heard his name. Curious, he turned back around. 

"Adam has cool powers."

"Your powers are pretty epic, honestly." Amused, Adam replied. 

"Thanks. One time I set fire to a tree. Don't tell anyone though."

Surprised Kai had replied, he decided to continue conversing.

"When was this?" The leader's amusement was evident in his voice.

"I don't really remember. It was...a few weeks ago?"

"Oh my gosh."

"It was everywhere. The fire, I mean. I thought the world was going to die."

Laughing, Adam kept talking. "Let's not set the world on fire, okay? That would be so annoying."

Silence for a few seconds. Then-

"He has floofy hair."

"Who?"

"Adam!"

"Do I now?" 

"Mhm. It'sssss very floofy."

This would be blackmail gold. 

"Oh? Do you like it?"

"Yeeeaah. But don't tell him because he'll figure out I like _him_."

Oh. Wow. That was- information. "I- he thought you were straight."

"No, I'm. Boys and girls. Both."

"Oh. Um. That's. That's nice."

"Hmm. Adam is very. Nice. But sometimes he's mean."

"Yeah, because he's a disaster gay."

"Only I'm allowed to make fun of him go away. And Mira. Mira is very cool."

Feeling nervous and ecstatic, Adam was about to say something, when a sound interrupted their one sided heart to heart. "What on earth are you two doing up at-" a glance down "-1am? SOME of us are tired, you know."

"Sorry about that, Vanessa. I was just, um, I heard Kai wake up from a dream and went over to make sure he was okay." 

Features softening, she nodded, understanding. They all had nightmares. "Well, keep it down, okay?"

"Sure thing." Adam glanced one more time at Kai, who was sleeping again as if the strange conversation had never happened. He made his way back to his sleeping bag, and dreamt of boys with playful smirks and teasing eyes. 

***

"Kai? Kai!"

"Hi, Adam!"

"You- The- It ate you! You-"

"I'm not that easy to get rid of. You'll have to try harder than tha-mmmph!"

"Oh god, I'm sorry, you just. I thought you'd died and I'm-"

"Guys, Skeet says the path is cle- aaaagh! Please don't make out by the dead body of a monster! Jeez, I'll just. Wait for you alllll the way back here. Where I can't see this. Ugh, I'm gonna need bleach."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Reeve. They're so cute together!"

"Yeah, I agree with Mira. I've had to deal with their longing looks for waay too long."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you could leave me a prompt here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355960
> 
> Or check out my other works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/works
> 
> Thanks for reading, dudes and dudettes. Have a lovely day/night, stay happy and hydrated. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you thought- I love reading them!


End file.
